


Caught Between

by asocialconstruct



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Abel topping is its own kink, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/pseuds/asocialconstruct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeler teaches both Cain and Abel a lesson.  Set after Pretty and Late by elisetales and In Formation by me, but before Yours by elise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Abel, can I see you in my office for a moment?” Keeler asked, leaning over his workstation, the fall of his hair hiding his secret smile and Abel’s blush as Keeler’s light fingers brushed the back of his neck.

The rest of the navigators in the lab ignored them as Keeler lead the way back to his office, Abel trying not to trip over his own feet blushing and worrying and hoping that it would be like last time, Keeler teasing him hard for twenty minutes before fucking him over the desk and sending him back to work still hard until he slipped away to the bathroom to finish himself.  Cain had never noticed the difference in the bruising on his neck, too busy putting new ones there to notice or care if Keeler added new ones every few days.

“Your work’s been coming along nicely, Abel,” Keeler said as the door closed, and Abel tried not to show that this was the last thing he’d expected, really the only thing he should have been in Keeler’s office for at all.

“Thank you, sir,” he said, standing awkwardly against the door, Keeler ignoring him to pull a chair out.  He sat and steepled his fingers, looking at Abel over them.

“And your fighter?  Or are you still too enamored of being bullied?” Keeler asked, waving him closer.  “Did you do what I told you?” he asked, and Abel blushed hot, shaking his head.

Keeler had told him every filthy thing to do to Cain to wrap him around his finger, where to lick and how to fuck Cain with his fingers and _tongue_ while stroking him off, Keeler whispering it all in Abel’s ear as Abel just moaned with this face pressed against the cool surface of Keeler’s desk and let himself be fucked, thinking about Cain getting off on being fucked hard like this.

“I suppose you could use practice, then,” Keeler said, giving him a wicked smile, tugging Abel closer by the wrist, giving him a quick kiss before letting Abel drop to his knees in front of Keeler’s chair.

Finally seeing how hard Keeler was made Abel blush harder, his own cock straining harder as Keeler twisted little circles in his hair, brushing it away from his face as Abel glanced up at him.  Keeler smiled lazily, watching him with heavy eyes, leaning back while Abel wet his hand and stroked Keeler’s thick cock to keep it steady while he flicked his tongue over the tip, like Keeler had told him last time.

“I think—ah—you can imagine more interesting things to do, can’t you, Abel?  Since our little conversation the other night,” Keeler said, stroking his hair and giving him a lazy smile.   Abel gave him a puzzled look, but Keeler just smiled at him, waiting until Abel’s eyes started to go big as he blushed and realized what he meant.

Abel licked his lips, helping Keeler tug his pants further down as he moved forward on the chair, Keeler spreading his knees as wide as he could tangled half dressed.  Abel glanced up at him, Keeler’s neat uniform jacket open, his undershirt skimming the smooth planes of his chest and his hair spilling over his shoulder.  

Keeler’s fingers were gentle in his hair, still tracing little circles as Abel tilted his head and tentatively ran his tongue down the soft skin behind Keeler’s balls, trying to work up to this.  Cain had only done it to him once, and only through his flight suit, but he’d wondered what it would be like, and he pressed a slicked finger up into Keeler, just to see what it was like.  Abel stroked Keeler’s cock harder, teasing with his tongue as Keeler hummed approval and moved with him, just a little.  Abel had come hard last time with Keeler fucking him and telling him how to do it to Cain.

So Abel did it, not sure if he was doing it right, rolling his tongue in little circles as Keeler made a small noise, steadying Abel’s hand on his cock.  Abel pushed harder with his tongue, the angle making his neck ache but Keeler’s strained breathing worth it as his muscles relaxed and Abel shivered imaging doing the same to Cain.  Keeler’s fingers twisted harder suddenly, the sharp tingle of it running down Abel’s spine as he pushed his tongue in and rolled it, Keeler coming hard into his hand.

Abel caught his breath sitting back on the floor, wiping his mouth on his jacket sleeve and his hand on the cloth Keeler threw at him from the desk drawer as he stood and pulled his clothes together.  Keeler tugged him up finally, Abel leaning into him expectantly, waiting to be told what to do.

Keeler pulled Abel against him, twisting his fingers in Abel’s hair.  “Next time I see you, I want to hear how your fighter liked it,” Keeler said into his neck, brushing his lips across the skin without kissing or bruising.  He pulled away then, straightening his jacket.  “Dismissed, Abel, I’m sure you have work to do.”  

Abel slunk away to the bathroom, hoping he wasn’t too obviously hard as he hurried through the lab, and when he was finally alone he leaned against the wall thinking about the surprised look on Cain’s face as he came with Abel’s fingers in him.


	2. Chapter 2

Abel didn’t manage to try it on Cain that night, or the next, or the next, Cain irritable and coming back to quarters late after Abel had already fallen asleep, waking him up only long enough to push him to the far side of the bed and sprawl across it.

Cain finally had a night back early, barely catching Abel as he was about to go to bed, but Abel was on him, desperate for him, and Cain just laughed until he had Abel hard and begging.

“You ever think about fucking someone?” Cain asked against Abel’s ear, stroking him slowly.  Abel stretched against him, his legs hooked over Cain’s knees and back pressed to Cain’s chest where he leaned against the wall.

“What?” Abel breathed, arching his back to strain against Cain’s hand jerking him too slow, too short, just teasing while Cain whispered in his ear.

“When you’re getting yourself off, you ever think about fucking someone?” Cain murmured, biting his neck when Abel tried to twist in his grip.

Abel tried to concentrate on something besides Cain’s rhythmic squeezing.  “I was thinking about—when I was in the shower this morning, I was thinking about—“

“What, baby, tell me what you were thinking about while you were jerking off,” Cain said, breath hot against Abel’s ear and his hand tightening.

“About—when we were in the Reliant and you—“

Cain laughed, fingers digging into the back of Abel’s leg to haul one of his knees back as Cain brought his other hand up for Abel to suck his fingers.  “Meant did you ever think about _doing_ the fucking, princess, I know you jerk yourself off thinking about _getting_ fucked,” Cain said, his wet fingers tracing a cold line from the base of Abel’s balls back to press into him.

“N—no—“ Abel panted, barely remembering what the question was.

“Never thought about fucking anyone,” Cain said, fucking Abel with his fingers, pulling Abel back to lean into him harder, Cain’s cock hot against his back.  

Abel just shook his head against Cain’s shoulder, pushing himself up on his toes, trying to make Cain fuck him deeper.  

“Cute little virgin never wondered what it was like, not with anybody,” Cain said, starting to sound annoyed, looking for something.  Cain growled and bit his ear, making Abel gasp and twist against him.

“I guess—“ Abel faltered, casting around for what Cain wanted from him.  If it was a dirty little fantasy of Abel fucking someone else, he didn’t have any, too distracted with Cain’s hands on his cock and pressing into him, Cain’s mouth hot against his neck, distracting now just like he was every time Abel tried to even imagine anything else to think about in the shower, Cain invading every time Abel’s cock got hard, whether Cain was there or not, even in Keeler’s office, even when Abel tried to remember how hard he came from that.  “I think about Keeler, sometimes—“ 

Cain shoved him away.  “You think about fucking _Keeler_?” he demanded, pushing Abel to lie flat on his back, straddling Abel before he could realize what had happened.

“Or—I don’t know—“ Abel cast around for anyone else, someone Cain would think was less likely, less threatening.  “I’d sleep with Bazin, maybe, from the lab, he’s sweet—“ Abel tried again, Cain pinning his wrists over his head and scowling down at him.  

“Who else have you thought about fucking?” Cain demanded, angry now.  

Abel froze, trying to think of how to explain he was just trying to say what Cain wanted, that he’d never thought about fucking anyone at all.  “No one, I wouldn’t fuck anyone,” Abel said, trying not to panic with Cain’s hands tightening on his wrists and Cain’s cock hard against his.

Cain stared him up and down, searching for something in his face.  “You can’t think of anybody you’d fuck,” he said finally.  Abel shook his head, hoping that was the right answer.  “Nobody,” Cain demanded, his face hard. 

Abel cringed against the mattress, wishing he’d been thinking clearly enough to see it when Cain was testing him, resenting Cain for distracting him and cornering him into this but trying not to show it on his face.  Abel swallowed and shook his head again.

But Cain’s hands just tightened on his wrists.  “The fuck is wrong with _me_?  You think about fucking Keeler but not about fucking me?”

Abel stared at him.  “But you said—“

“Didn’t say you couldn’t dream about it, princess,” Cain said, leaning down to suck Abel’s ear, the tension easing out of him finally.

“I just thought you didn’t want—“ Abel was cut off with Cain’s tongue in his ear.

“Does it hurt?” Cain asked, sitting back to spit in his hand and stroke Abel’s cock.

“N—no,” Abel managed, “don’t stop, doesn’t hurt.”

Cain laughed and leaned down to bite Abel’s ear sharp.  “Meant does it hurt getting fucked, princess.”  He shifted, bringing the head of Abel’s slicked cock up against his ass, just holding them there.  Leaned over him, their faces close with Cain watching him.

Abel stared, watching the tip of his cock disappear into hot pressure as Cain took a deep breath and eased himself down, just to the tip.  Cain closed his eyes, too much tension in him, grinding his teeth.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Cain breathed finally, relaxing a little, “you could’ve said it fucking hurt.”  His jaw tightened, his breath shallow, and all Abel wanted was to catch his lip and have Cain fuck him hard.

“Haven’t you—haven’t you done this before?” Abel asked as Cain slowly eased him the rest of the way in, better than anything Cain had ever done with his mouth or his hands.

Cain laughed, rocking his hips just a little with Abel all the way in him and a hand next to Abel’s head for balance.  “Not a fucking pansy navigator, I don’t go begging from it everyone who looks at me sideways like you do—“

“Fuck you—“ Abel started, bringing a hand up to push Cain away, but Cain just pinned his wrists against the mattress again.

“You are, so try to enjoy it, princess,” Cain said with a smirk.  “Might never happen again unless you make this time good.”  He leaned in and kissed Abel slow, rolling his hips in longer strokes now, and Abel could have forgiven him murder for how good it felt.  Cain was heavy and demanding as he broke the kiss to watch Abel twist under him, Abel bringing his knees up as Cain drove him harder, Cain’s ass slapping hard against his thighs.

Cain watched Abel’s face as he stroked himself, dragging Abel back to look at him when Abel bit his lip and closed his eyes, so close and trying to concentrate with Cain slowing down, dragging it out, keeping him from coming because Cain knew him too well and enjoyed making him wait for it.  

He stopped, just rolling his hips, making Abel watch him stroke himself faster, Abel watching with hungry eyes until he couldn’t anymore.  Abel came with a whimper as Cain’s muscles tightened around him, Cain coming across his belly with a growl, leaning down to bite Abel’s lip and fuck him viciously hard as they both rode it out, Cain hot and tight and perfect.

“You need more practice, but that was pretty good for your first try,” Cain said, pushing Abel over to lay across his back, boneless and heavy.  Abel hummed into the pillow, pushing back against Cain to lie under his warm arm as Cain tugged the blanket up and pulled Abel to him, nose pressed against the back of Abel’s neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cain**

Keeler was a goddamn tease, eyeing him up in every hallway, practically fucking him against the wall every time they were alone in the lift together, but leaving him hard and frustrated and fucking Abel into exhaustion every other night and it still wasn’t the same as having Keeler on his knees and looking up at him.  Even if Abel was getting better with his mouth, bolder and fucking Cain with his tongue and fingers as Abel blew him, making him come hard with his hand fisted in Abel’s hair.  But it wasn’t the same as Keeler, bold and pushy and aggressive even when he was on his knees, Abel too sweet and blushing for that.

He was hard and pissed off when Keeler finally caught him on the way back from a meeting with Bering, pulling him out of a busy corridor in central with a trail of fingers across his ass to bully Cain into his office, Keeler ignoring his complaints the whole way until the door was shut, leaving them alone. 

“Sit down and shut up,” Keeler said, pushing Cain into the chair behind his desk.  He dropped to his knees, dragging Cain’s pants down past his ass, tugging them down past his knees.  “You’re not here for your conversation, you’ll know if I want to hear you make noise,” Keeler said, and then his mouth was on Cain’s cock.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Cain breathed, twisting his fingers in Keeler’s hair until his hand was caught and pulled away, pinned between Keeler’s hand and his own thigh.  Keeler grazed his teeth over the head of Cain’s cock, catching his foreskin and pulling at it with his lips.  “Oh, fuck, you slut—fuck, _fuck_ —“ 

Keeler took his mouth away long enough to slick his fingers and give Cain a wicked look, none of Abel’s needy innocence looking for approval, but Cain didn’t have any time to think about that with Keeler’s long fingers digging into his hip, pulling his ass forward off the chair and then pushing slick fingers into him with no prelude, Keeler’s warm mouth swallowing the tip of his cock.  He had a fucking magical tongue, teasing just the smooth cleft and tracing the hard ridge of it while he curled his fingers up.  

“Fuck, gonna— _fuck_ —“ Cain gasped, close, but Keeler pulled away, still fucking him with his fingers.  “Get back to—“

“Lie down,” Keeler ordered, fucking ordered, taking his fingers away, standing up and crossing his arms over his chest and just waiting.

Cain glared up at him.  “Fuck you.  Get back to sucking cock.”

“Do you want to fuck me or not?” Keeler asked, looking him up and down.  Cain shut his mouth with a click, leveraging himself up out of the chair and down to the floor as Keeler gave him a smug smile and started to shrug out of his uniform.  

Cain leaned back on his elbows, his ass and thighs cold on the metal floor but he couldn’t give a fuck, burning with his cock pulsing hard against his belly, Keeler pulling off his undershirt, standing over him so Cain could see exactly how hard he was too.

Keeler straddled him finally, naked and skinny and fucking beautiful, freckles on his ass and thighs like he’d been out sunbathing fucking naked.  Cain tried to run his hands up over Keeler’s perfect ass, the muscles of his thighs harder than Abel’s, until Keeler grabbed his hands away, pressing them to the floor over Cain’s head.

“You can look but you can’t touch, darling, I didn’t appreciate all the marks you left last time,” Keeler said, watching Cain’s face as he rolled his ass against Cain’s cock.  “I don’t appreciate all the marks you’ve been leaving on Abel, either.”

“The fuck do you care about Abel—“ Cain started, but was cut off as Keeler rolled a slicked hand over his cock and steadied Cain into him in one long stroke.  He wasn’t as tight as Abel, but it didn’t fucking matter with the way he rolled his hips, fucking him in long, hard strokes, none of Abel’s teasing little rolls, trying to snuggle and take his time.

“Abel’s a special project of mine, just like I hear he’s your special project for Bering,” Keeler said, smiling down at him as he leaned down to keep Cain’s wrists pinned.  “I assume we share more than an interest in his potential, though, so I don’t want to hear that you’ve done anything regrettable to him.”

Cain snarled and pushed up against Keeler’s hands.  “You stay the fuck away from Abel, you little bitch—“

“Oh please, Cain, I can feel you getting harder at just the thought, don’t act like you don’t like it.”  Keeler caught Cain’s lip between his teeth, quick, before Cain could bite back, and pulled away with a little smirk to leave Cain there to snap back at empty air.  “I can see why you’d want to keep him all to yourself, though, he’s so beautifully earnest, but that won’t last long whether we’re both fucking him or not.  He was going to find someone besides you to fuck sooner or later.  And where did you think he was learning all those interesting new things?  Abel’s a little too sweet to come up with all that on his own, don’t you think?”

“Fuck, you showed him how to do that with his tongue—“

Keeler smiled, keeping hold of Cain’s wrist in one hand and stroking himself with the other, Cain staring at his cock stupidly, wondering how he’d fucked Abel.  Or if Abel had fucked Keeler instead, pinned just like this, just like when Cain had fucked him the other night.  

Wondered who’d really gotten to pop Abel’s cherry.

Keeler rode him, grinding Cain’s tailbone against the cold floor with his long fingers tight on Cain’s wrists. “I told you, you weren’t the only one who liked it like that, Cain,” Keeler said as they both came hard, Cain gasping as Keeler shut his eyes, looking angelic and wicked until he came back to himself and leaned in to fuck Cain’s mouth hard with his tongue.  

“At least Abel managed to last a little longer than you did, though,” Keeler said finally, backing off far enough that Cain couldn’t catch him even with a quick bite.  “He might be a sweet little virgin now, but the blush will be off the rose soon enough.  Better for both of us to enjoy it while it lasts.”  Keeler stood finally, leaving Cain there cold and half hard on the floor, looking up at him as Keeler dressed.  “Meet me at my quarters tomorrow night, with Abel, if you think you’re up for it.”

“Fuck yes, up for that,” Cain said, sitting up and almost hard again with wondering what else Keeler had taught Abel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Abel**

Cain was quiet for a few days, disappearing early and coming back late to fuck Abel hard without a word.  Abel waited up for him, tapping out the work that he’d missed because of Keeler.

“C’mon, princess, time for an adventure,” Cain said when he finally came back to the room, Abel startling as Cain grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him out the door.

“Where are we—why can’t we just fuck in bed?” Abel demanded, annoyed but intrigued, Cain smoking and giving him sidelong looks all the way down the corridor to the lift.

Cain slammed him against the wall of the empty elevator as soon as the doors closed, hitting the hold.  “Because you’ve been fucking Keeler,” he said, his face hard.

“I—no—“ Abel stuttered, trying to keep his blush from betraying him even if Cain had finally figured it out, but it didn’t matter with Cain’s mouth on his neck, sharp teeth on his ear and sucking a bruise darker.

“You’re a fucking awful liar, princess, don’t even fucking try,” Cain laughed against his ear, grinding Abel into the wall and palming his cock.  “He told me anyway.”

Abel froze, caught between Cain and Keeler and the wall.  “He said—“ Abel gasped, trying to think past Cain’s fingers stroking him harder through his uniform.  “He said he wouldn’t tell you if we followed orders and stayed in formation—“

Cain laughed again.  “That why you been flying like a choir boy and sucking cock like a whore?  Well, he fucked up and tipped his hand, so you can go back to trying to get us both killed playing hero as soon as we both fuck you,” Cain said, undoing Abel’s fly with one hand.

“Wha—what?” Abel managed as Cain pulled his cock out, jerking him off in short, sharp tugs.

“Officer’s orders,” Cain said, leaning away just far enough to smirk and watch Abel shudder.  “I’m gonna fuck you so hard while I watch you suck his cock, see if you learned anything when he was using that pretty whore mouth on you.”  

Abel only moaned, straining forward for Cain to kiss him, but Cain only shoved him back with a hand on his shoulder, pinning him against the wall to bite his lip and keep talking.  “Or maybe you can suck my cock while he licks your pussy, how’d you like that, princess?  He’s got a sweet mouth, bet you’d love having him fuck you with those long fingers and slutty tongue, get you all stretched out and slicked good for me to fuck you into the floor—“ Abel came with a shuddery moan, biting his lip to keep from being heard, Cain rolling his palm over the sensitive top of Abel’s cock as he came.

Cain shoved him down on his knees then, wiping his hand on his hip as Abel fumbled to pull Cain’s stiff cock out.  Abel caught his breath, licking his lips and looking up at Cain watching him, until Cain put a hand on the back of his head and Abel swallowed him.

“C’mon, baby, make it quick, I wanna go watch you suck his cock while I fuck him, make it last for later so I can take my time fucking you both through the sheets—fuck—“  Cain twisted his fingers in Abel’s hair as he came, pulling and holding Abel in place as he swallowed around Cain, bitter and hot.

Cain pulled Abel up against him, kissing him bruising hard as Abel tried to dress them both.  “Gonna fuck your tight little ass good and hard and show Keeler how it’s fucking done.  Come on, baby.”  Cain let the elevator open at the officers’ level, tugging Abel out by the wrist stumbling after him, half hard until they rounded the last corner to Keeler’s quarters and Cain bounced off Encke midstep.

Encke looked them both up and down, Cain shrinking back against Abel and dropping his hand.

“Reliant, what the _fuck_ are you two doing in officers’ quarters?” Encke demanded, glaring down at Cain.

“We have a meeting,” Abel rushed before Cain could say anything.  “With Keeler.  About the new engines.  We have a meeting about the engine.”

Encke looked them both up and down, finally eyeing Cain doubtfully.  “Because you know fuck all about engines, don’t you, Reliant?” Encke asked Cain.

“I just follow orders, sir,” Cain shrugged.

Encke smiled faintly, flicking his eyes at Abel briefly before turning his attention back on Cain.  “I bet you do.  Better get to your _meeting_ , boys, Keeler’s quick with the discipline if you don’t jump when he says jump.”  Encke brushed past them, Cain staring after him until Abel tugged him down the corridor towards Keeler’s door.


	5. Chapter 5

“What took you so long?  You stop off for a quickie in the elevator?” Keeler asked Cain nastily, closing the door behind them.

Abel flushed hot, glancing at Cain as he draped himself into Keeler’s one chair.  Keeler turned back to them, catching Abel’s guilty look and giving him a wicked smile.  “You did, didn’t you?” Keeler said, catching Abel and pressing against him, laughing against Abel’s neck.  He threaded fingers through Abel’s hair, pushing fingers under Abel’s jacket collar and starting to undo it.

Cain watched them go at it, hard even before Keeler had Abel’s jacket on the floor, Abel pressed against the closed door and Keeler pressed against him, sucking dark bruises on his neck and Keeler rubbing Abel’s cock hard through his uniform again.  Abel tangled his hand in Keeler’s hair, pulling, and Cain could feel his own scalp tingle, that sharp feeling when he went down on Abel and the little blond was too close to take it anymore, begging to be fucked instead.

Keeler shrugged out of his own jacket then, eyeing Abel up and down where he panted against the door.  Abel tore his own undershirt off, flushing deeper when he caught Cain’s eyes on him.

“Get the fuck over here,” Cain demanded, waving Abel over.  Like fuck Keeler was going to get Abel all to himself all night with Cain left to just watch, even if watching Keeler fuck Abel with his tongue had Cain harder than he could remember even after the quickie.  Abel was Cain’s, and it was about time to remind everyone of that.

Keeler just laughed at him.  “You don’t give the orders here.  You want Abel, you have to come get him,” Keeler said, giving Cain a smug look before turning back to Abel, hands down his pants already and Abel moaning for it.

“You fucking slut—“ Cain snapped, pushing himself out of the chair to pull Abel away from Keeler, but he found himself pushed against the wall instead, Keeler and Abel both on him.  He couldn’t tell whose hard cock was whose, pressed against his thigh as Abel sucked a sharp bite on his neck and they both started undressing him, Keeler dropping to his knees as soon as he had Cain’s hard cock in hand.

And fuck was he ever hard, Keeler swallowing him in one stroke with Abel practically fucking him against the door, his jacket tangled on one arm and Abel pressed naked against him.  Keeler nipped a sharp bite to the tip of his cock, smirking up at him when he hissed, but then Abel’s soft mouth was on his neck again and it didn’t fucking matter until Keeler was up shoving Abel away from him.

“The fuck—“ Cain demanded, but Keeler yanked his jacket away from him and shoved him down on the bed, Abel following his lead like they’d planned this together, tugging Cain’s boots and pants away as Keeler tore his shirt off him.

They had him naked before he realized it, Abel pulling him down and pressing against his back as Keeler leaned on an elbow and watched them, Abel’s leaking cock pressed against Cain’s ass and Keeler’s hand on his cock, stroking him slow.  Cain didn’t realize Abel’s hand had replaced Keeler’s until he opened his eyes to see Keeler padding half naked across the room back to them, nudging Abel’s hand away just long enough to snap a hard little cock ring around the base of Cain’s balls, pulling them up tight and making him gasp, rock hard and aching.  Keeler gave the tip of his cock a delicate little kiss, passing something back to Abel and then the little bitches were handcuffing him.

“The fuck do you think you’re doing—“

“Don’t whine, darling, it’ll help you last a little longer than last time,” Keeler said, licking Cain’s collarbone as he attached the thin chain of the collar to the cock ring, brushing his fingers across Cain’s thighs and balls as he passed the chain through to Abel, who hooked it to the cuffs.

Cain tugged against the handcuffs, hissing at the sharp pull it gave the collar and the cockring.  “Abel, I’m going to fuck you so goddamn hard for this, I’m gonna make you fucking beg for it after this, slap your slutty ass raw and fuck you so—“

Keeler cut him off with a sharp slap on the ass.  “Be good, Cain, or you’ll have to sit in the corner while I ravish Abel on my own.”  Keeler and Abel leaned over him to kiss and Cain glared up at them, Abel’s cock brushing his shoulder and Keeler’s bouncing close enough to bite, so he did.  

Keeler was too fucking quick for him, though, had seen that coming, so Cain sunk his teeth hard into his freckled thigh instead, Abel yelping when Keeler brought his hand down hard across Cain’s ass.  It fucking stung, but that was what the little shit got for his handcuffs and cock ring games, not to mention the fucking collar—

“ _Fuck_ ,” Cain snapped as Keeler slapped his ass again, right on target, dead in the center of the last mark, his ass burning hot as Abel’s after a good hard fucking.

One of them shoved him over then, laying him out on his belly with his ass in the air and his cock pressed between his belly and the mattress.  Keeler gave him another slap on the ass and Cain twisted to snarl at him, but found Abel looking guilty and pleased instead, and another slap on the ass for good measure.

“Abel, you little bitch—“ Cain started, but then Abel was kneeling behind him and pulling his ass up.  Keeler purred a pleased laugh as Cain cut himself off with a sharp hiss, Abel’s warm tongue sliding up from his balls and pressing into him, pulling back and teasing with a sharp bite to his hip as Keeler’s cold fingers pulled the thin chain out of the way.

Keeler’s nails raked his back and thighs as Abel fucked him with his mouth, hot sliding pressure as Abel reached between Cain’s legs to stroke his cock, too light and feathery compared with the rest and it made him wish they hadn’t stopped off in the elevator because now Abel was just fucking teasing and it would take forever to get off with the ring making him rock hard.

“That’s enough, darling,” Keeler said, brushing Abel away, and Cain could feel Abel shiver as Keeler leaned in to kiss the little blond’s collar bone and throat.

Cain snarled and twisted as one of them rubbed up against his ass, slicked and pressing in.  “Neither of you little bitches is going to fuck me—“

“No one’s going to fuck you, dear, we’ll save that for next time.  Abel said you were too tight anyway,” Keeler laughed, teasing him with the tip of a small plug, pushing it in and back before getting to the widest flare, Abel watching Keeler fuck him with big eyes.  

And Cain could have fucking killed Abel if he wasn’t so fucking hard thinking about Abel getting his cock sucked in Keeler’s office and getting off moaning what a good fuck he’d been.  Cain could play that game anyway, next time Cain fucked Abel he’d tell the little slut all about having Keeler suck his cock in the elevator, or make Abel tell him about Keeler fucking him with his fingers while Cain bent him over the edge of the bed.  Since the little blond got off on being such a slut anyway, but then Keeler had the plug pushed all the way into him and Cain forgot about killing anyone with the pressure, his cock throbbing hard with the wide middle of the plug pressed against his prostate and the flared base snug into him.

Abel trailed fingers over his thighs, biting his lip as he glanced back and forth between Keeler and Cain.  “Keeler, can I—?” Abel asked, and Keeler laughed, a delighted sound as he brushed hair out of Abel’s face.  

They both helped Cain sit back on his heels and he growled, finally ready for one of the little bitches to suck him off, but Abel straddled him backwards and fucked himself deep in one stroke, already slicked and stretched out.  Either Keeler or Abel had prepped him while Cain couldn’t see, Abel tight and hot around him and already moaning for it.  Abel steadied himself with hands on Keeler’s shoulders as he rolled his ass against Cain, Keeler biting his lip and watching them.

Keeler sat back and pulled Abel to him, arranging them so Abel could suck his cock with Cain still fucking him, and if the little bitches hadn’t tied Cain’s hands behind his back he’d have grabbed Abel by the ass and hair and shown him and Keeler both a good hard fucking.  But Keeler just watched Cain with a lazy smile, combing his long fingers through Abel’s hair as Abel licked his cock, hands on Keeler’s thighs to steady himself.

Cain fucked Abel as hard as he could without leverage, long hard strokes that had Abel moaning around Keeler’s cock.  That bastard Keeler smirked and licked his lips, holding eye contact with Cain as they both fucked Abel with Keeler in control of it all. 

Keeler came with a shuddery breath, Cain smirking at his catty little comment about who would last longer this time, and he gave Abel a couple of good hard thrusts as the little blond swallowed around Keeler, Keeler’s fingers twisting hard in Abel’s hair.

Cain had Abel all to himself for a couple seconds, so close to coming, but Keeler wasn’t having that.  Keeler pushed them both back with Cain still buried in Abel, Cain’s arms pinned behind him and the fucking plug pressed harder into him, like having Keeler fuck him even with Keeler leaning in to bite Abel’s ear and stroke him hard.  Cain snapped his teeth at Keeler, who just leaned back and just watched them both smugly, Abel tightening around Cain unbearably as the little blond got closer.

And then Keeler reached down and pulled the plug part way out of him, teasing Cain with the widest part of it and stroking Abel harder with his other hand, watching them both as Abel gasped and came hard.  Cain cursed against Abel’s neck, biting at the hot thready pulse of his neck as Abel shuddered around him and he came with Keeler fucking him, hard and thick into Abel, who moaned bonelessly against him.

“You’re still far too sweet,” Keeler murmured into Abel’sneck as the little blond collapsed against him, leaving Cain there sprawled out stupid and still bound as Keeler ran his hands over every inch of Abel, making him shiver.  

Abel pulled back from Keeler as the two of them caught their breath, Abel coming to undo the collar and the cock ring and the cuffs and trailing his warm mouth over Cain’s chest and thighs as he did it.  Cain leaned back to let Abel finally pull the goddamn plug out of him, hissing as Abel took it out and left him feeling slack and empty and wishing one of them actually had fucked him, pissed at Keeler’s smug smile over Abel’s shoulder.

Keeler dressed first, watching Abel and Cain help each other off the bed, both of them shaky kneed and Abel flushed and guilty looking, biting his lip like he wanted to be fucked again already.

“Next time just you,” Keeler said against Cain’s ear as he dressed, low so Abel wouldn’t hear, and then Keeler turned and pressed Abel half dressed against the door again, fucking Abel’s ear with his tongue as Abel blushed and tried to pull his jacket on until Cain got his boots on and shoved Abel out of there.

* * *

Keeler watched them both hurry out, flushed and beautiful and probably already looking for a dark corner to fuck each other senseless again.  He smiled to himself as he retied his hair and checked the time.  Encke would be done with training any minute.

He thumbed the button for the comm on his desk.  “Encke, meet me in my office in twenty minutes, I’ll tell you how my meeting went,” he said, smiling at Encke’s quick agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keeler why do you need that many sex toys. Where did you even get them, you’re in space.


End file.
